With the rapid development of the wireless communication technology, various applications of wireless communication are ubiquitous in people's life, and demands of the people for wireless communication are also increasing day by day. The 4G mobile communication system (or called the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system) currently available is the main mobile communication system used by most countries.
For some communication applications, e.g., for the application that supports ultra-reliable low latency communication (URLLC) service in the next generation mobile communication system (which is generally called the 5G mobile communication system currently), the user equipment repeatedly transmits the same uplink data (i.e., corresponding to the same transport block from the upper layer) to the base station by using different physical resource blocks, thereby ensuring that the uplink data can be received by the base station. However, in specifications of the current communication system, how the user equipment repeatedly transmits the relevant parameter configuration (e.g., a resource block size, a repetition pattern, a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) and a transmission power or the like) of the uplink data is configured by the base station itself and cannot be dynamically updated according to various conditions of the user equipment. Therefore, the conventional uplink data repetition transmission configuration scheme has drawbacks of a low resource utilization efficiency, fixed spectrum resources, fixed reception delay, being vulnerable to influence of the channel, limited application situation and a low autonomy of the user equipment or the like.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide an uplink data repetition transmission configuration scheme so as to improve the resource utilization efficiency, the using flexibility of the spectrum resources and the flexibility of the reception delay, reduce the influence of the channel, and increase the applications and the autonomy of the user equipment.